


i is for insomnia

by Tommyboy



Series: Sahara - a to z [8]
Category: Sahara (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 05:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyboy/pseuds/Tommyboy





	i is for insomnia

I hate this. Really I do. 

I’ve been staring at the ceiling for … oh …. An hour now and what has it done for me? Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

I turn my head to see the clock mocking me, showing that it’s 2:14, no, 15 in the morning, and I’m wide awake.

Why?

Hmmm, could be that I’m alone in bed for the fourth night in the row. Dirk called to Washington to help his Dad on some operation. That’s fine. I’m not into that. I prefer working on my machines, or being out to sea, or even running around with Dirk in some third wold country.

But Washington, that was Dirk’s domain, not his.

Oh, I give up.

Al moves the bed sheet away and sits up on bed. Moving to find shorts and a shirt he finds socks and puts on his sneakers. If he’s staying up he might as well as work on the latest project that’s in the garage.

I wonder what he’s up to? Did he find a girl to keep him busy at night while his Dad has him doing his bidding during the day?

I always have to laugh at the stories he tells me of the girls who think they can bed him and make them his while they find out he’s into loving and leaving.

Walking through the house and turning the light on in the garage, he found himself facing their latest car project, a ‘69 Mustang. They had pulled the engine out before Dirk had left and it needed to be broken down and cleaned. 

Stopping at his tool chest he opened the drawer that had his socket wrench and approached the engine that needed his touch.

Over the next two hours, Al worked on dismantling the engine, putting the pieces out on the table as he went. Over the years, the engines were similar enough that he could play with them without needing the book to explain them.

As he worked his hands grew dirty with used oil and caked dirt. Not like he minded.

Finally a little after five Al started yawning. A half your later he started scrubbing his hands clean of the grit and headed back to the bedroom for a few more hours, having no reason to wake up early in the morning.

 

Al then wasn’t a happy camper when his cell phone ran at eight, the number showing it was Dirk. Al looked at the ID, hit ignore on the phone and turned the phone ringer off before burying his head once more into the pillow to go back to sleep.


End file.
